


secret dreams

by CartoonConnoisseur



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Wet Dream, lin secretly enjoys having kya dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur
Summary: Lin Beifong's feelings about Kya sneak into her dreams.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	secret dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pic of Lin that I saw on tumblr, so I just came up with it on the spot!

Lin had typically been a silent sleeper, a fact that she was very much grateful for. 

That was before Kya came along. 

Now, she found her nights either restless from thoughts of her, or her dreams galvanized from appearances of her. Nowadays, she retired to bed with a vague sense of both dread and anticipation, something she’d be loathe to admit to anybody else. 

She supposed she would have to confess her feelings to her eventually. For now though, she was strangely content to enjoy those dreams of her in secret. At least they provided a welcome change of pace from work. 

As Lin sunk deeper into sleep, she became vaguely aware of a smirk stretching across her face as her dream became more lively. The name of the woman for whom she had long harbored a secret attraction for escaped her lips as a pleased growl. 

**_“Kya...”_ **


End file.
